


morty jacks off

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cursed, Lots of Cum, OH GOD WHY, i have sinned, rick gets his dick bit off, shitpost, this is disgusting, writing style changes for extra shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: why did I do this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	morty jacks off

**Author's Note:**

> be warned

the smith famly were all trying to eat diner like normal ppl when morty started jacking off  
jerry looked at him "morty thats fidgudyomg"  
"*disgusting" somebody corrected Jerry bad speling  
"ah thank"

"stop interefring with his hOrmones jerry" Beth said 

"i wana fuck me grandpa" Morty said 

"no"  
morty didnt care and he grabbed rick and pulled his pants off and started succing his big dicc uwu  
"morTy wHAT THE FUCK" ricc said  
"cum for me grandaddy~~~~ 😍 😍 😍 ♥ ♥ 😰😰😰👅👅👅👅👄👄👄👄❤❤❤❤❤💖💖💖💕💖💞💞💗💗👍💟💞💞💖💟💟" Morty said as he ate his ding dong and chewed it up  
"MORTY YOU- YOU BIT OFF MY FUCKING PENIS" rick shout  
"whoops"

rick died

morty sobed and summoned mr meeseeks  
"IM MR MEESEEKS LOOK AT MEEE"  
"meeseeks feel my emotions for me"  
meeseeks dropped to his knees and started wailing while morty leaned back, sipped some beer and sighed contently

another meeseeks that somehow wasnt suicidal patted other meeseeks back

sudenly morty cummed all over the entire earth using his giant balls "oh YEAH GOOD MEESEEKS ACTION 👅👀👀😰😰😰😰 😍 😍 😍"

one meeseeks died the other stayd in hell  
the entire smith family dissapeared like meeseeks 

~~~~

Rick C-137 stepped through the portal, and as he brang his foot down, he felt the sensation of a warm, sticky substance seeping through the sole of his shoe. Looking down, he recoiled in disgust at the display. A revolting mixture of the child's semen and the crimson blood flowing out of the dead Rick's groin, this liquid itself was enough to make bile rise in his throat. The man clasped his hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to gaze upon this situation.  
Despite all the shit he had seen, things enough to induce nightmares in any sane man, knowing that this was Morty's semen he was stepping in was the worst thing ever. 

Attempting not to vomit in his own mouth, he fished a small device out of his pocket, placing it carefully down on the floor. He clicked a button with no hesitation and no regret.  
A timer started, ticking down seconds.  
Rick managed to leap back into the portal just before everything imploded, sucking into itself into there was nothing but the intense, disgusting feeling that still lingered in the void.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is also on wattpad btw


End file.
